<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domina by devotchka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054342">Domina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotchka/pseuds/devotchka'>devotchka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Gun Kink, Honorifics, Pegging, Power Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:23:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotchka/pseuds/devotchka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There truly is something special about him. He has those soft, blue eyes – the ones that still see the world as better than it is – and that delicate, innocent face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s exactly the type of man that gets Ada weak. He can make her wet with just his shaky breathing underneath her, and the way he’s already falling apart over just this, just simple foreplay.</em>
</p><hr/><p>A femdom-centric oneshot collection. Updates sporadically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was inevitable, Ada thinks. She knew he wanted this; she knew <em>she</em> wanted this; she knew all along, if she’s being honest with herself, exactly what she was going to do to him the moment he naively stumbled into her. The premeditation makes fitting herself between his spread legs feel easy and natural. Even being on the concrete floor feels natural when she hasn’t known Leon as anyone or anything beyond this place.</p><p>He cups her face in both of his hands and melts into the kiss, and Ada is pleased to feel his surrender, pleased to see him more than willing to let her lead. She did not want to have a battle for control tonight.</p><p>Her tongue presses insistently at Leon’s mouth, and he parts his lips obediently. There truly is something special about him. He has those soft, blue eyes – the ones that still see the world as better than it truly is – and that delicate, innocent face. He’s exactly the type of man that gets Ada weak. He can make her wet with just his shaky breathing underneath her, and the way he’s already falling apart over just this, just simple foreplay.</p><p>She laces her fingers through his hair. It’s messy, damp with sweat, but still soft, and she grasps a handful of it tight enough to help her tip his head back. She has a lot of thoughts about the long line of his throat. Immediately, she ducks her head down and presses her lips to it.</p><p>Ada bites down far gentler than she would like to, and Leon moans. His hips roll up into her seemingly on reflex, needy, and she can feel how hard he already is as he grinds up for that friction. She sighs into it and allows herself just a bit more force, biting down against his racing pulse.</p><p>This time she feels him relax and hears the softest “<em>please<em>” escape his mouth, and it strikes her as pleasant but not wholly surprising.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She has a way with good boys like him. She gets under their skin.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She doesn’t need to ask what he’s begging her for because she already knows. She simply does it, biting down harder, really letting her teeth sink into the sensitive skin along his neck, letting her grip on his hair tighten unkindly. He moans. She asks, “Is this how you want it?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“If it’s how you want it.” He breathes, and she has to catch herself before she trembles. She knew this would be good. Just the vindication feels good, what it <em>implies</em> feels good, and the anticipation has her burning up inside. His transparency really does know no bounds.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Okay. Our safe word will be-“</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No. I don’t want a safe word.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She stops then – has to, as any decent partner would – and looks at his face. She sees the need written all over it; she sees how much he wants and means what he says, and she knows that now she has to make a judgement call about it. The apocalypse outside really swings things in Leon’s favor.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She raises an eyebrow, not keen on letting him see any doubt in her, and replies, “You’re lucky you’re in such good hands, then.” She does not tell him that he’s lucky it turns her on so much, his vulnerability, the idea of seeing him ashamed and open for her, passing it off as acquiescence instead for some reason or another. “I’ll take care of you.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Leon disobeys her with initiative it’s to kiss her. It’s post sex – his pants still pushed down his thighs – and she’s freeing him from his own handcuffs, reaching above their bodies, their faces naturally quite close. The first thing he does with his aching arms is cup her face in both hands and press his lips to hers before she can open the distance back up.</p><p>He moves gently at first, soft and pure, and then with a bit more insistence. He leads in those early moments, Ada so floored by his spontaneity that she simply sits in his lap, unmoving beyond the way that she matches his pace.</p><p>Her first concrete thought is to take back control, to stop him, to somehow penalize him for his disobedience. Her second is that this feels good.</p><p>The lines are so blurred between what’s satisfaction and what’s agony, where his pleasure stops and hers begins. She finds herself simply corrupting it instead, dirtying his kind affection with passably indifferent lust, pressing him down and shoving her tongue between his lips.</p><p>He tastes like sweat and blood, like the fucked up things they do. What might they have been without an apocalypse outside? She wonders if his life is empty enough for him to turn fucking into poetry, for him to carry these motions like goals and achievements.</p><p>“Please.” He breathes, and Ada wiggles her hips a bit in his bare, wet lap, feels how he’s already hard again.</p><p>There are so many things she wants to do to him.</p><p>“Already?” She asks, teasingly, rolling her hips with more deliberation, enjoying the response it provokes in him.</p><p>“Yes,” he moans, and she kisses the side of his mouth, then his cheek, then that spot between his jawline and his throat. His breath hitches. “Please. Anything. I just need-“</p><p>“<em>Anything</em> is a pretty big promise, Leon. You’re sure that’s what you mean?”</p><p>It’s like the thought of being taken somewhere dark and overwhelming just arouses him even more. She feels his hips gently grind up into her, his cock sliding against where she’s still wet, where his come is dripping out of her, and he moans again. “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>Such a precious, good boy, she thinks.</p><p>“If you say anything that sounds like no, I am stopping. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“Good. But let’s go with Mistress from here on out. You call every woman ma’am.”</p><p>He catches on immediately, shamelessly, and his obedience really does her in. “Yes, Mistress.”</p><p>Her domination streak is, apparently, quite a turn on for him. She thinks nothing of redoing the handcuffs, trapping his arms above his head again, and he does well with keeping in mind that any protest means an immediate end to round two.</p><p>“Be good for me, Leon.” She still reminds him, and she moves from straddling his waist to slipping between his legs, crouching low so her face is almost level with his cock.</p><p>She graces it with a little bit of attention, her hand closing over the base of it and her mouth licking up its length a few times, but this isn’t what she wants and it’s more to get everything wet than for anything else. Leon still moans for it.</p><p>She coats the fingers of her free hand with her own spit and lets it stray lower, lets it prod somewhere that her fingers decidedly are not supposed to go. “Ada.” He says, and she knows it’s questioning, and she wants to roll her eyes at how fragile most men are when it comes to finger fucking.</p><p>“I know what I’m doing.” She replies, then. “You trust me.”</p><p>There’s no asking if that’s right, no upward inflection. It’s a statement of fact for her. If he doesn’t, then this whole thing stops here and now.</p><p>He says nothing; his silence is confirmation, and permission. Despite that, she almost reminds him again that he can say no – that it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if this all ended here and now, before anyone got attached, and before she winds up running from another good thing.</p><p>Slowly, gently, she lines a finger up with his hole and starts to work it in. He’s warm inside, tight and tense, and he takes in a shaky breath as she opens him up. He probably finds it weird to feel her finger breaching him in this way – not excruciating, but not wildly pleasant, not yet.</p><p>As much as Ada wishes he could relax, she can definitely feel the resistance in his body, and so she takes his cock in her mouth and lets him focus on other things: the slow bob of her head, and the pressure of her tongue, and the wetness of her mouth.</p><p>That gets him moaning. That earns her that outward pleasure, and the relaxing of his muscles that she is looking for. She slowly works her finger in with shallow thrusts, and then she passes the resistance. He relaxes completely, and her thrusts deepen.</p><p>Ada’s attention is unapologetically more on what she’s doing inside of him than outside, and she withdraws her mouth entirely once he relaxes, replacing it with her free hand, moving in slow, tight strokes up and down the length of his cock.</p><p>Her finger curves a little as she thrusts it back in, and suddenly it feels different for Leon. A good different. Something she does triggers a weird, deep sense of pleasure, and she picks up on the way his breath hitches in response, the way his insides twitch around her. She stays on that spot.</p><p>The next time she does it, he moans.</p><p>“I knew that you’d like this.” Ada purrs. And he does. It’s intense and overwhelming, and he might be a little humiliated, but she knows he feels so, so good. She loves watching men come to terms with this – loves knowing that this is something only <em>she</em> has done to them, and something they absolutely fall apart over.</p><p>She lines a second finger up with the first and gently presses it inside him. That’s a bit more pressure. His wrists instinctively push against the cuffs holding them down, his soft protest of “wait, wait, wait-”, dying off as the pleasure comes back tenfold.</p><p>“How does that feel?” She asks.</p><p>“So fucking good.” He replies, and his voice is heavy with lust, and she doesn’t care that he’s forgotten about honorifics because he’s also forgotten about manners. She hardly knew he was capable of swearing.</p><p>It’s powerful. He gets lost in it. She’s completely refrained from touching his cock at all, adding a third finger, her free hand instead keeping his legs spread, her eyes proudly observing everything: the occasional roll of his hips to meet her thrusts, those little moans he makes each time she rams into his prostate.</p><p>She doesn’t do it as often as she could, instead taking her time, enjoying the soft, tight, heat surrounding her fingers and the way he looks like this, his furrowed eyebrows and his long eyelashes and the way he tips his head back and bites his lip, the way his hands clench and tug against their restraints. This is everything she likes about dominating men, and she’s so wet she can feel it in between her legs.</p><p>He’s grinding down on her fingers like it’s the best thing in the world, his sounds a little louder than in the beginning, and she knows he’s getting close. “Look at you.” She breathes. He moans again. She almost does, too.</p><p>“This is just the first time, Leon.” She says, and she speeds her pace up just a little, just as much as he needs. His whole body goes tense underneath her. “I have so many ways I want to use you.”</p><p>He comes with a sharp cry, his body tense and then shaking, and she fucks him through it. Seems her words really do have weight, and she feels a strange sense of pride about that. He comes apart for her so easily.</p><p>She doesn’t waste any time once he’s done, withdrawing her fingers and hiking up her dress, moving to straddle his chest and then higher, to straddle his face.</p><p>He meets her with enthusiasm. His tongue immediately pushes against her clit, wet and hot and firm, stroking gently.</p><p>Ada relaxes above him. In the moment, the immediate relief of finally being touched, she wants to praise him. She doesn’t. She watches him there between her legs, his dark blond hair and the black of his police-issued gloves, and her chest rises as she takes in a deep breath.</p><p>Leon’s pace remains teasingly, frustratingly slow – each brush of his tongue coming with a tight, sharp wave of pleasure that dies too quickly – and Ada impatiently clenches around nothing. She needs more. “Do it faster.” She says, and he moans, and he moves faster for her.</p><p>This pace suits her needs better, and her pleasure begins to build with consistency. Leon’s fingers probe at her, then, and she says nothing as she feels him slicking them up with her wetness, and then immediately pushing two of them into her.</p><p>The sound that comes out of her mouth then is harsh, almost a growl, and she tips her head back and finally praises him, <em>finally</em> tells him how good that feels, how good he is, and she thinks that if he could speak he’d be begging her, calling her Mistress, but instead he just moans and pushes rough vibrations against her.</p><p>Her insides flutter against his fingers, feeling their every slide in and out. “Don’t stop.” She insists, appreciation coming out as simple approval.</p><p>Each flick of his tongue makes her legs shake, and then he’s lining up a third finger with the first two, and she feels like there can’t possibly be any more room inside of her. She clamps down around his fingers so tightly she doesn’t think he can move them much at all beyond their straightforward, rapid thrusting, and then the intensity of it all reaches a peak and she thinks of him as hers.</p><p>Her body trembles, her back arches, and he doesn’t stop until she tells him to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada does like a man in uniform. Leon looks particularly cute in his, almost too innocent for it, and it’s full of handy things.</p><p>Like his handcuffs, which she's used to bind his wrists together behind his back. Or like his baton, which she’s got in her hands. He lays on the ground below her and she circles him slowly, occasionally knocking his own weapon into her open palm almost without thinking.</p><p>He’s in pain, a great deal of it. She can’t imagine what the bruises under his clothes will look like once they’ve finished developing.</p><p>Eventually, she kneels beside him. She doesn’t speak, either; she just hits. His own weapon crashes down into his left thigh with a decent amount of force – enough to really ache, but not enough to do any significant damage. He just barely muffles a cry, his body lurching away from her on reflex before he settles onto his back, breathing hard. She’s taken the baton to his less fragile parts for quite a while now, and he’s got to be exhausted.</p><p>She hits him again and again until she can really hear his pain.</p><p>Leon tries to endure the foreplay with grace, but the thing is he <em>likes</em> pain; he likes being restrained and helpless, and knowing that he'll be okay in the end. Ada imagines it must be a coping mechanism of some kind. In the face of absurdity, it must help to feel something that's certain.</p><p>They work well together because he likes taking pain and she likes to inflict it. She likes being in control. She likes it when the best of the best, the ones who bow to no one, bow to her.</p><p>So, she gives Leon pain – tons of it, enough to make him crawl back to her any time she beckons.</p><p>He makes a good stress ball of sorts, she figures, all pretty and willing. She beats him until she feels the familiar stirrings of adrenaline and unbearable arousal in her, until he’s shaking and struggling not to flinch from her touch, and then she is ready for more.</p><p>Ada leans over Leon and digs the front of his baton into what she’s sure is sore, bruised flesh. She watches him squirm for a moment. Then she puts the baton to his throat, tipping his head back with the motion.</p><p>“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t hurt you worse.” She demands.</p><p>He swallows, as if he knows that he’ll regret his decision. “I don’t have one.” He replies.</p><p>Oh, she thinks. That’s interesting. She moves to straddle his lap, and he watches as she settles her weight down on him, and he waits for what he probably already knows will be painful.</p><p>She cups the side of his face with one hand. It’s an affectionate looking gesture at first, until suddenly it isn’t. She pulls her hand back and slaps him hard. There's a sharp sound, his face jerks to the side, and as soon as he turns it back to look at her she does it again.</p><p>She hits him over and over, until his ears probably ring, until her hand aches. It’s arousing – the way he gasps, the way the noises that come out of him after are more moans than they are screams. She grinds her hips into his lap as she hits him, and enjoys the proof there that he's getting off to this.</p><p>She only stops to look at him, at the bright red welts along the sides of his otherwise unblemished face, and as she grabs his face he averts her gaze. She notices. She catches him barely glance at her hands as they work the buttons and zipper of his pants, and she thinks to herself that he normally isn’t shy about anything, but he’s a little reserved today.</p><p>He must have something on his mind. She can tell that much.</p><p>“Is there something you need, Leon?”</p><p>“No, ma’am.”</p><p>But she wasn’t born yesterday, and she can tell a lie when she sees one. “There isn’t?” She asks. She unceremoniously pushes her panties to the side. She tugs at his pants just enough to get at what she wants, freeing his cock and sitting down on it immediately.</p><p>It feels good. There are plenty of things Ada appreciates about Leon, and the way he fills her so well is definitely one of them. Her hips roll again, experimentally, but she hasn’t lost her focus on him.</p><p>She grabs his hair and cranes his neck back, making it so that he doesn’t have to look at her. He'll see walls and nothing else if he were to open his eyes, and she knows that depersonalization will make him more honest. “How does this make you feel?” She asks.</p><p>He just barely hesitates. It only takes a second before it comes spilling out of him, before the only word he can force out before he stops himself is, “Guilty.”</p><p>“Because violence is what you like?” She replies.</p><p>His silence says yes.</p><p>“Oh, Leon.”</p><p>She runs her free hand along his shoulder and down towards his stomach, his chest rising and falling hard, letting him worry for a moment about what horrible thing she might say. She wonders if humiliation might be another thing that gets him off – but not here, and not like this.</p><p>“You don’t have to be ashamed.” She says. Her hips rock at a steady, gentle pace, finally, and she hears him take in a breath. “This feels good for me, too.”</p><p>He isn’t quick to embrace her words. Ada figures he’s probably having some trite moral dilemma in his head.</p><p>“I <em>like</em> doing this to you.” She insists. “I like seeing you like this, and I like making you behave for me.” She tightens her grip on his hair; her hips rock a bit faster; she’s getting caught up in her own words. “I like the way you call me ma’am like it’s second nature. Like you <em>belong</em> underneath me. You are such a good boy, Leon, and you’re mine, and you should be proud of it.”</p><p>He licks his lips. He’s panting, and she wants to push his limits.</p><p>“Please.” It comes out of him broken and overwhelmed as she uses him for friction, her hips rocking fast, maybe still easier that he doesn’t have to look her in the face. “My gun. Use the gun.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>, she thinks. His pistol. She takes it from its holster at his side with her free hand, no second thoughts about it, and she immediately digs it into his jaw. Her grip in his hair keeps him stuck in place for her, and she makes sure he can hear the click of the safety going off; the floodgates are officially open, her riding him hard and reckless, and him moaning against the smooth metal of his own weapon.</p><p>“Does this get you off?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>“I could hurt you.”</p><p>“Do it.” Leon says. “Hit me.”</p><p>She clenches around him, almost trembling, and if she weren’t so stubborn and insistent on constant domination she really might have. “With the baton?” She asks, already knowing the answer.</p><p>He shakes his head as much as he can while he’s pinned down like he is. “With the gun.”</p><p>“I could kill you with this.” She breathes, knowing that she won’t, and knowing that the danger is exactly what he likes. For a moment, she questions just why she’s in this dynamic with him, why she negotiates with him the way she does and why she takes such deliberate care of him when they play these games.</p><p>It’s the responsible thing to do; that’s what she tells herself. Except she isn’t actually thinking about responsibility – she’s thinking about how good it feels to see <em>him</em> feel good, and how he gets off on trust, and how something about him looking up to her like that is hot.</p><p>She shouldn’t have gotten so close.</p><p>Ada does her best to quiet herself, to quiet her breathing, to never moan, and she listens to him as her hips aggressively shift and move. She listens to the wet sound of them fucking. She listens to him breathing hard, to him swearing under his breath as he gets close, to the occasional clinking of metal parts as his pistol shifts against his face.</p><p>She wants him to be happy with this. If she didn’t care about him, his opinions wouldn’t matter so much.</p><p>“I’m so close.” He gasps, and she knows he’s warning her so she can do what she wants, and she tells herself to just finish him off with her hand, to deny him the intimacy – to deny <em>herself</em> the intimacy.</p><p>And yet she doesn’t. She shoves the gun against him a bit harder, and she bounces in his lap in that way she knows he likes, and when he comes with a soft moan she fucks him through it.</p><p>She even kisses him when she’s done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s much to be said about how good Leon sounds when he finally loses his composure, the panting and soft moans and the dirty things he says when he’s fucked particularly well. Ada is infatuated with submission; she finds it thrilling to bend Leon’s pride until it’s unrecognizable for a moment, until the only words he can think of sound desperate.</p><p>It’s captivating to hear her name said with such reverence, over and over. It’s exciting to see that change in demeanor, the man who speaks such kind words to her in public suddenly so needy and filthy.</p><p>It should be a sin, the way he runs his mouth in bed.</p><p>There’s also much to be said about when that’s taken away, when it’s muffled by a hand clamping over his mouth or a pillow against his face or, like tonight, fingers around his neck, squeezing down hard.</p><p>She loves how breakable he feels underneath her like this. She thinks about how fragile bodies really are, and how willingly Leon hands her his. She thinks about the way he begs and sobs and moans over this.</p><p>Without that steady stream of praise and desperation, every other sound is amplified. There’s Ada hearing herself panting, telling Leon how warm and tight and good he is. There’s the bed and their motions. There’s the wet sound of her fingers slamming into him over and over.</p><p>There’s the way Leon moves, struggling a bit but never really fighting it, his hands flying up to close around Ada’s wrist and still he tips his head back and exposes more of himself. Ada tightens her grip, and some helpless noise starts to rise in him among everything else before softly dying in his throat.</p><p>Leon accepts pain so willingly, face down with his legs spread so obediently, trembling in that way that says he’s close, growing unbearably tight. It’s supposed to feel different like this, more intense somehow, and it’s like the more she squeezes the more Leon does in return.</p><p>He comes softly, his jaw set and his head thrown back, barely any sound to be muffled by his lips. His insides twitch and spasm, and he takes in a loud, desperate breath as Ada releases her grip on his throat.</p><p>She wants to hear him for the rest of this.</p><p>Leon is panting and gasping for breath, and he whimpers as Ada shifts angles, reaching down to grab him by the hip and pull him in closer. He lets out a sharp, “Oh my god,” as Ada bears down on his prostate even harder than the first time.</p><p>He feels incredible like this, overstimulated and tight and always obedient. She knows he wants to roll his hips into what she’s doing, and she knows he’s only patient because she wants him to be.</p><p>“I’m so close.” He gasps. He’s pleading as Ada gradually loses her rhythm, her thrusts uneven, burying her fingers so deep that it must be painful yet Leon never recognizes it as such. “That feels so <em>good</em>.”</p><p>It does. There’s the physical act of what they’re doing, and then there’s the way that it tears right through Leon’s composure. Only Ada has had him this way.</p><p>“Please. Please, please, please, make me come; I’m right there.”</p><p>She’s never wanted to see someone else get off more in his life, and so she manages to hold out long enough to feel Leon’s whole body tremble and tense, his back arch, his head tip back.</p><p>“I love you.” He gasps, overstimulated and overwhelmed, and always nothing but honest with her. “I love you. I love you.”</p><p>She takes in a breath and replies, steady and calculated, “I know you do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's fascinating. That’s what Ada thinks as she kneels between Leon’s legs, as she looks at him all vulnerable and spread open for her.</p>
<p>He’s trembling, already panting and squirming, his skin flushed and bruised and burning hot.</p>
<p>Ada’s fingers are sticky with lube, and she rubs the excess along the length of her favorite toy, the strap-on she wears so comfortably. Leon’s never done anything like this before. That’s what makes it so exciting for her.</p>
<p>“You can take a bit more, can’t you?” She asks.</p>
<p>“Please.” Leon replies.</p>
<p>He doesn’t even stop to think about it. Ada thinks again that he is absolutely fascinating. “That’s my good boy.”</p>
<p>He’s already weak and pliant for her. He’s already taken that strange pleasure from pain, been beaten to exhaustion, and he’s already had three of her fingers to loosen him up. He’s been pushed so close to coming that his legs tremble, so close that he’d probably do anything for it.</p>
<p>She pushes on his knees, opening his legs just a little bit more, and Leon relaxes into it. It’s easy to line up with him, to press the tip of her cock against his entrance, and that’s when she thinks he finally realizes just how big she is, and just what he’s going to take for her.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” She asks.</p>
<p>He still nods yes.</p>
<p>Gently, she begins to push into him. She watches the head of her cock breaching him, the way his back arches just slightly as he takes it. His chest rises and he takes in a sharp breath. Ada pushes another inch or two into him.</p>
<p>“You take me so well, Leon.” She says, and she means it.</p>
<p>Ada enjoys the sight of her cock disappearing into him so slowly, the discomfort on his face, the shyness he so often lacks being obvious and upfront here, like this.</p>
<p>She rocks her hips, giving him more and more with each thrust. About halfway in he starts moaning again. He relaxes his hips, his legs falling open for her, and she grabs him by his waist and tugs him in closer.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck-</em>” He gasps. She thrusts a bit harder. She watches his body rock beneath her, watches another few inches push deep into him.</p>
<p>She practically lives for this – for conquering pretty boys like him, ones who do these things they’re uncomfortable with and bend their pride out of shape just for her, only for her.</p>
<p>Her own arousal at seeing him like this has her speeding up her thrusts, eager to bury herself in to the hilt, to make him take it. She bottoms out selfishly, and Leon loves it. By the time her hips brush up against him he’s frantic. His hands grasp at the sheets beneath him, his head thrown back. She likes that.</p>
<p>Ada figures he can take it a bit faster.</p>
<p>She sets her own pace knowing that he will like it better that way, and he does. His breath comes in hitching gasps as she slams into him.</p>
<p>She thinks Leon looks best when he’s in this mix of pleasure-pain. He looks best when he’s helpless to her whims, and when that’s clearly the only place he wants to be.</p>
<p>“Do you want to come?” She asks.</p>
<p>“Please, <em>yes</em>, I want it so bad-“ He starts, and she doesn’t let him finish. She presses her hand against his face, covering his mouth and his nose and effectively cutting off his ability to breathe.</p>
<p>She notices the way it makes his legs spread further for her.</p>
<p>She fucks him harder, pressing his face into the mattress. He whimpers and moans beneath her, writhing but never daring to grab at her hands, and she gets that familiar warm and fuzzy feeling as he suffocates under her.</p>
<p>She should reward his good behavior.</p>
<p>Her free hand wraps around Leon’s cock, and she strokes it at a gentle, slow pace, her grip just light enough to be teasing. He arches into it. If he could speak, she knows he would be begging for more.</p>
<p>She feels him clamping down tight around her, feels that resistance as she pounds into him, and knows that he’s close. Her hand speeds up just a little.</p>
<p>It’s all he needs. Leon whimpers against her palm, coming on her fingers, across his own stomach, and she lets go of his face to listen to him moan.</p>
<p>She fucks him through his orgasm, thrusting fast and aggressive, watching him look down between his legs at what she’s doing to him, at how she’s violating him. She likes the way it makes him blush. She likes seeing that humiliation. She likes knowing that, despite it, he would do this again and again.</p>
<p>He moans her name, and she keeps going just to see what will happen, just to feel him overstimulated and sensitive beneath her.</p>
<p>Leon doesn’t dare ask her to stop. If anything, he encourages it, rolling his hips into her and meeting her thrusts.</p>
<p>His breath is coming in hitching gasps, his legs shaking.</p>
<p>“How does that feel?” She asks.</p>
<p>He is helpless to her, and unashamed about it. “Like I’m gonna come again.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>She could do this for hours, and she thinks she just might.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>